Can The Falling Stars to Make the Dreams Come True
by NightShadow
Summary: This is my second GW-fan fiction and it’s not as good as the first one but I hope you like it anyway :)


Can the falling stars make dreams come true?  
  
This is a story about how me and Heero fell in love with each others. But I have to admit that we have to thank Trowa for that.  
  
Well if you really want to know what happened we have to back in time a bit:  
  
"Duo and Heero, do you want to go to a cruise? Me and Quatre, we won a cruise and we can take three of our friends with us! So naturally we thought you two and Wufei. Wufei promised to go"  
  
"Do we all have a same cabin?", Heero wanted to know .  
  
"No, we have two cabins. I sleep in one of them with Quatre of course and three of you would all have a cabin of your own"  
  
"We'll come!", Duo said eagerly.  
  
"Well if everyone else is going I will come along too", Heero said.  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy you all can come with us! It's fun to do something else together than fight", Quatre said happily.  
  
"I've always wanted to go to a cruise! And with you guys it's even funnier", Duo said with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yhym", Heero muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I think this is a good idea, especially for two of us", Trowa said and added in his mind: "and only for us"  
  
"So let's get on board!", Quatre said and grabbed Trowa's hand.  
---------------------------------  
  
"It's wonderful to be a moment alone, just the two of us", Trowa whispered to Quatre's ear as they were sitting on a bed in their cabin. Then he kissed Quatre's neck and moved upper. Soon they kissed passionately until someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's there?", Quatre asked a bit breathlessly.  
  
"It's me, Duo", Quatre walked to the door and opened it. Duo, Heero and Wufei stood behind it.  
  
"Let's go to check out this boat. Maybe we will find something interesting. I want to go to the tax free! And in the evening we certainly have to go to the disco! We could also go to swim and hare's also a movie theatre and-"  
  
"All right, all right. We can do all that Duo, but what if we'd first to go to eat something", Quatre asked.  
  
"Alright", the others answered.  
  
They went to a restaurant and Quatre reserved a window table for them. They all enjoyed the dinner they ordered. The only thing what bothered Duo was that Heero was so quiet.  
  
"What are you going to do this evening, Heero?"  
  
"Probably the same everybody else do", he answered shortly.  
  
"Do you like your food?", Duo continued.  
  
"Yes, it's very good"  
  
"Would you like to go swimming with me?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I have to go now. I have a meeting with somebody", Wufei interrupted.  
  
"Whit who?", Duo asked.  
  
"Just with one friend", Wufei answered mysteriously. After that he left.  
  
"Well do you want to eat something more?" Quatre asked. The others just shake their heads. Quatre paid the bill and they walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"I forgot something in our cabin. I go to get it", Quatre said quickly.  
  
"I'll come with you", Trowa said and they left Duo and Heero alone.  
  
"So, what would you like to do now?", Duo asked from Heero.  
  
"I don't know. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Well we would go to the movies. They were showing some adventure movie there and I thought it could be nice. What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah, why not. Besides I don't have anything better to do", they walked to the elevator and went in. When the elevator's doors closed Duo faltered and Heero lifted his hands. Duo took his hand. He looked up to straight to Heero's eyes. He didn't let go of Heero's hand and Heero didn't took it away. They gazed deep into each other's eyes. Duo saw something soft and tender in Heero's eyes. Something what he hadn't ever seen before. However the look of Heero's eyes disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  
---------------------------------  
  
After the movies the atmosphere was pretty bothered. Finally Duo looked to Heero and asked: "It was a pretty good movie, wasn't it?"  
  
Heero didn't look at Duo but answered: "Yeah, it was OK"  
  
"Would you like to go swimming?", Duo asked.  
"Sure, if you want to go"  
  
"Well I like swimming, let's go! Do you have your swimming trunks with you?"  
  
"No, I'll rent them", Heero answered. They went to the pool deck and rent swimming trunks. After that Heero wanted to swim couple miles and Duo decided to go to the Jacuzzi.  
When he had been there for a while Heero came there too. They didn't say anything they just enjoyed the warm and bubbling water around them.  
Suddenly Heero's hand slid to Duo's shoulder. Duo looked quickly at him. As Heero realised where his hand was he pulled it quickly away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...", he said but couldn't continue.  
  
"Yeah. It's OK", Duo answered. After a while they decided to leave. After that they wandered around the ship without saying a word. Duo was very unhappy. When he had looked at Heero's eyes he'd wanted to tell him how he felt.  
Finally they arrived to the doors witch leaded outside. They stepped out to the cold sea breeze. One lonely tear fell down Duo's cheek.   
  
"Heero...", he said but his voice broke because Heero turned and looked deep into his eyes. "How can his eyes be so dark?", Duo wondered by himself. Then Heero quickly pressed his lips on Duo's and kissed him passionately. Duo tasted the salt taste of Heero's lips and he snuggled up to Heero's chest. Heero wrapped his hand around Duo and held him tight.  
Heero looked up to the dark sky and he saw a falling star. He made a wish, that he and Duo would be together forvever.  
---------------------------------  
  
At the evening Duo, Heero, Trowa and Quatre were together in the disco. Wufei was having fun with Treize and Zechs. They had gone swimming together. Duo and Heero hadn't told their friends that they were a couple now. They only looked and sent tender looks to each others.  
All four of them had a very fun evening. They drank some drinks, danced and laughed.  
When they decided to go to sleep Duo and Heero said good night to Trowa and Quatre and went to the same cabin.  
  
"I knew it! I knew it!!!", Quatre said and smiled, "They are a couple! I'm so happy for them"   
  
"Yeah, but now it's time to work with OUR relationship", and after kissing Quatre Trowa leaded him to their cabin.  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
